


The Christmas Present

by DanieXJ



Category: ER, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas fantastical ditty set somewhat playing on the fact that Elizabeth Mitchell is an actress and has played different roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I've done this Santa Clause II/ER sort of crossover at least twice. This one was my first go at it.

"Bernard, I can't do this. I'm not Santa. Have you found a new one yet, tell me you've found a new one..."

Bernard the Elf shook his head, "We will by next Christmas Mrs. Clause. Now, remember, the last house you go to..."

"...stay there...the reindeer know their way back." Bernard nodded, "I...I've said my goodbyes, I guess..."

Bernard smiled, "We'll miss you...but don't worry, you'll have other things on your mind..." With a smile he patted a reindeer on the backside and they all took off at breakneck speed.

oOOOOo

Kerry reclined on her couch. Stinky, now renamed Odorus (or Rus for short), was next to her. "Rus, just keep in mind this couch thing is just because it's Christmas Eve..."

Rus curled closer to Kerry's body as the red head sighed, "You'd think I was used to being lonely, but this year. Sandy..." Kerry shook her head and massaged Rus' neck, "I never thought a break-up could be as emotionally stressful as the one with Kim."

"Mark died, Robert died, Luka almost died..." Kerry's hand travelled down to her abdomen, "Winifred died..."

"You were going to name her that? Why in the world..."

Kerry's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open, "Kim?"

Kimberly Legaspi smiled, "In the flesh..."

"How did you...?" Kerry glanced around, "How did you get in?"

Kim looked a little sheepish, "I'm Santa...well... I was... for the night... but not anymore..."

Kerry looked very doubtful at this statement, "Santa? So what else have you been doing lately?" A small smirk came to Kerry's face. "And, hey, shouldn't you have a present for me?"

Kim smirked right back as she took a few steps towards Kerry, "Actually I was a principal for a while before becoming...Mrs. Clause. And...have you been a good girl?" This made Kerry's smile turn into a deep frown, and Kim immediately felt bad for being flip. "I uh...actually, I do have a present. Uh...you need to stand up."

Kerry paused, but shrugged and stood slowly. She figured, if Kim was as loony as she appeared, standing would be a good thing anyway. Kim took a piece of paper out of a pocket and studied it for a moment. Then she slowly approached Kerry. She started to lean in to kiss Kerry, but pulled back. "I'm sorry...it's part...may I?"

Kerry blinked up at Kim, pulled out of the moment that had almost started, "Legaspi...if I remember our last first kiss was a guerrilla one...And now you get picky?" Kerry shook her head, "Go ahead..."

Kim looked sheepishly back at Kerry again as she leaned in and started to plant a chaste kiss on Kerry's lips. She was surprised when she felt Kerry's hand at the back of her head urging her to deepen the kiss. But she didn't need too much urging, and the kiss turned into a breath stealer.

As they pulled apart Kerry started to speak, but Kim shook her head and placed a finger over Kerry's lips. Then Kim took her right index finger and placed it on her own abdomen.

Then with that same finger she placed it on Kerry's abdomen. She then let the rest of her hand join the finger and she just let it lay there for a few silent moments.

Kerry was staring down where Kim's hand still was. She finally brought her eyes up to meet Kim's. This time it was the redhead that initiated the kiss. And then spoke, "Thank you Kim..."


End file.
